Alexandra Breckenridge
Bürgerlicher Name Alexandra Hetherington Breckenridge Manchmal auch benannt als Alex Breckenridge Sternzeichen Taurus Körpergröße 1,71 m Filmographie *In Limbo (announced) ... Amy (2018) *Das ist Leben (TV Series) ... Sophie (2017-2018) *Family Guy (TV Series) ... Woman / Girl #1 / Girl (2005-2017) *Grown Ups (Short) (completed) ... Carly (2016) *Pure Genius (TV Series) ... Margot Byer (2016) *Ein tödliches Versprechen ... Debra (2016) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Jessie Anderson (2015-2016) *Dark ... Leah (2015) *Other People's Children ... Ariel (2015) *Extant (TV Series) ... Zoe Grant (2015) *The Operator - Eine Marble Hornets Story ... Sara (2015) *Zipper ... Christy (2015) *Rake (TV Series) ... Brooke Alexander (2014) *Save Me - Nicht schon wieder! (TV Series) ... Carly McKenna (2013) *American Horror Story (TV Series) ... Moira O'Hara (Young) / Kaylee (2011-2013) *Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse (Video Game) ... Additional Voices (voice) (2012) *Men at Work (TV Series) ... Katelyn (2012) *Ticket Out ... Jocelyn (2012) *Cooper and Stone (TV Movie) ... Jenna Cooper (2011) *True Blood (TV Series) ... Katerina Pelham (2011) *Franklin & Bash (TV Series) ... Emily Claire (2011) *True Love (TV Movie) ... Erin (2010) *Life Unexpected (TV Series) ... Abby Cassidy (2010) *Sons of Tucson (TV Series) ... Gina (2010) *The Ex List (TV Series) ... Vivian (2008-2009) *The Bridge to Nowhere ... Sienna (2009) *Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy (TV Series short) ... Woman #2 / Woman #1 / Princess #1 (2008-2009) *Dirt (TV Series) ... Willa McPherson (20207-2008) *The Art of Travel ... Kate (as Alex Breckenridge) (2008) *Psych (TV Series) ... Betty (2007) *Family Guy (Video Game) ... Additional Voices (voice) (2006) *Jack Rabbit (Short) ... Harley (2006) *American Dad (TV Series) ... Girl (2006) *She's the Man - Voll mein Typ ... Monique (as Alex Breckenridge) (2006) *Murder Book (TV Movie) ... Sarah (2005) *Sex, Love & Secrets (TV Series) ... Maddie Lyall (2005) *Rings (Video short) ... Vanessa (as Alex Breckenridge) (2005) *Medium - Nichts bleibt verborgen (TV Series) ... Isabel Galvan (2005) *Romy & Michele: Hollywood wir kommen! (TV Movie) ... Michele Weinberger (as Alex Breckenridge) (2005) *J.A.G. - Im Auftrag der Ehre (TV Series) ... Pia Bonfilio (2004) *CSI: Vegas (TV Series) ... Lisa 'Cleopatra' Hunt (2004) *Mystery Girl (TV Short) ... Katie Hill (as Alex Breckenridge) (2004) *D.E.B.S. (Short) ... Amy (as Alex Breckenridge) (2003) *Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen (TV Series) ...Kit Holburn (2002) *Vampire Clan ... Charity Lynn Keesee (as Alex Breckenridge) (2002) *Wishcraft ... Kristie (as Alex Breckenridge) (2002) *Lügen haben kurze Beine ... Janie Shepherd (as Alex Breckenridge) (2002) *Charmed - Zauberhafte Hexen (TV Series) ... Michelle Miglis (2002) *Nix wie raus aus Orange County ... Anna (uncredited) (2002) *American Campus - Reif für die Uni? (TV Series) ... Celeste / Prim and Proper Girl (2001-2002) *Opposite Sex (TV Series) ... Francise (2000) *Voll daneben, voll im Leben (TV Series) ... Shelly Weaver (2000) *Dawsons Creek (TV Series) ... Kate Douglas (2000) *Locust Valley (TV Movie) ... Arden (as Alex Breckenridge) (1999) *Even the Losers (TV Movie) (as Alex Breckenridge) (1998) Thanks *The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far (TV Movie documentary) (special thanks) (2016) Herself *The Walking Dead: Behind the Dead (TV Movie documentary) ... Herself (2017) *Last Call with Carson Daly (TV Series) ... Herself (2017) *The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far (TV Movie documentary) ... Herself / Jessie Anderson (2016) *Dark: Making-of Dark (Video documentary) ... Herself (2016) *Talking Dead (TV Series) ...Herself - Guest / Herself / Herself - Jessie (2015) *Behind the Fright: The Making of American Horror Story (Video short) ... Herself (2012) *Out of the Shadows: Meet the House Ghosts (Video short) ... Herself (2012) *Red Carpet Report (TV Series short) ... Herself (2012) *Waiting for Jevetta (Short) ... Herself (2009) *Michael Waetherly at Bondi (Short) ... Herself (2007) *Michael Weatherly Climbs the Sydney Harbour Bridge (Video short) ... Herself (uncredited) (2007) Auszeichnungen *Screen Actors Guild Award / Bestes Schauspielensemble in einer Fernsehserie – Drama Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2016 - No Way Out (2016) ... Jessie Anderson 2015 - Start to Finish (2015) ... Jessie Anderson - Heads Up (2015) ... Jessie Anderson - Always Accountable (2015) ... Jessie Anderson (credit only) - Now (2015) ... Jessie Anderson - Here's Not Here (2015) ... Jessie Anderson (credit only) - Thank You (2015) ... Jessie Anderson (credit only) - JSS (2015) ... Jessie Anderson - First Time Again (2015) ... Jessie Anderson - Conquer (2015) ... Jessie Anderson - Try (2015) ... Jessie Anderson - Spend (2015) ... Jessie Anderson - Forget (2015) ... Jessie Anderson - Remember (2015) ... Jessie Anderson Kategorie:Nebendarsteller